Kind hearts
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: A tiny bit of closure for Cordelia and Connor. Maternal relationship only. Set during "Your Welcome."


**A.N.: Read an absolutely stunning and beautiful fanfiction called "Evermore" by forensicsgirl and it was amazing! If you haven't read it, you really, REALLY should. But ever since then, this story idea has planted itself in my head. Takes place directly after the "there are no people like us" line and it is *gasp* Cordelia and Connor centric. Although not THAT way cause…*gags* don't even get me started on that. A little bit of Cangel. Oh and I can't honestly remember if Connor lived in the LA area after he got his new family, but for the sake of this story he does. Hope you enjoy. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…I would be a little bit nicer to the characters: P**

Cordelia had to get out of the office. She couldn't just sit there staring after Angel feigning lukewarmness a second longer. She knew that if she didn't move right this second that she would forget her promise to the PTB, forget that she had to stay strong and launch herself into those arms and kiss all her cares away on his delectable lips. So she excused herself, not giving Angel a chance to debate her choice as she hurried out of the building. As soon as she could breathe in the night air, feel the light breeze on her face and be surrounded by the bustle of the city, she felt better. She felt alive. She felt less like she was drowning in the soulful brown eyes (pun intended) of the man she had been reunited with. She wanted to run through the grass one last time, to dance in the rain, to plunge a sword, hilt deep, into a demon one last time. She wanted a chance to recapture all the moments and sensations that she would be robbed of. In less than twenty four hours she would be gone from this world.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she rubbed at them angrily. Dammit she was Cordelia Chase, she wasn't going out of this world crying! She squared her shoulders, spotting a coffee shop a few blocks away. A smoothie was just what the doctor ordered; she decided strolling towards the café.

She stood in line and fiddled with the five dollar bill in her hand, trying futilely to shake off her earlier feelings. 'Strawberry banana sounded good, no blueberry, no peach, no…Angel. No Angel ever again. No hot showers, no new shoes, no private jokes, no…' she was jolted from her thoughts when a young man bumped into her, stumbling over his words as he apologized.

"Oh man, sorry. My pals and me were fooling around and I didn't see…" he broke off as his eyes met Cordelias' "You."

Her eyes widened like saucers as she held out her hand to retrieve the money he was holding. His eyes traveled the length of her body, blush rising to his cheeks as he looked away shyly.

"Sorry again." He said, nudging her with the fallen money.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as the sight of this man.

"It's ok." She answered dazed, noticing that she had reached out to grip his hand.

"Um…" he paused, looking at the intertwined digits.

"Oh sorry!" she cried, releasing him. "You probably think I'm a crazy lady, standing here, and death gripping your hand. It's the caffeine…makes me jittery." She smiled at him as he let out a comfortable chuckle.

"Well kinda…I was waiting for you to turn into some sort of horrible gypsy lady and start cursing me." He teased.

"You've been watching too many horror movies.' She joked in reply.

"You sound like my mom." He said.

She couldn't stop the wave of affection that assaulted her this time as she took a shaky breath. "Yeah I suppose I probably do."

His eyes held hers for a minute, something sad and somehow sweet radiating from them. "Well I should probably get going; my friends are waiting for me. Sorry for bumping into you…" he stopped mid sentence, wrinkling his eyebrows together as if trying to remember a name that was just on the tip of his tongue.

"Cordelia." She stated, clasping her hand in his.

He grip tightened for just a second as he sighed. "Connor." And he could swear for just a millisecond with this woman holding his hand, a fuzzy memory of being held to her chest and lovingly whispered to, shot through his mind.

They let go at the same time, a chill racing down each of their spines. He turned to go with a slight nod of his head, stopped only by this strange woman calling his name.

"Hey Connor!" she cried out, taking a few steps towards him, sniggering that his friends had all started to whisper behind them.

"Yeah?"

"You know what you can tell about a persons smile?" she asked, side by side with him now.

"No, what?"

She turned and looked him straight in the eyes."What a kind heart they have." She replied as he beamed at her. Looking every bit like hope and love and all the things he was denied in his previous life.

She ruffled his hair slightly, granting him one last sad smile before moving on into the night.

Connor didn't know why when he returned to his friends he had tears running down his face.

**A.w. So I like it. And I like S5 Connor. Thought that he deserved some closure too. Read and review por favor.**


End file.
